


°×°

by Aredriseth



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth





	°×°

Saguru was playing with his pen, perhaps out of habit and boredom, or perhaps due to the nervousness of having chemistry period with Kaito as his teammate. Kaito with chemistry was a disaster waiting to happen, and which will happen (with the severity of it depending on how the magician felt at the moment or though was just), but having Kaito as his teammate with their particular history, it was just a guarantee that he will be throughout destroyed, embarrassed, annoyed the next period. He couldn't wait to bring it over him. Sitting there, awaiting and not knowing what Kaito had planned for him in his mind, was driving him crazy. He expected the worst and he also knew that he would get that worst, but that did not ease his nerves in he slightest. It made it not much better, either.

Twenty minutes later and chemistry class arrived and Saguru was doing his best to remain tough and not let Kaito smell his fear. He had plenty of trainings to be able to control his facial expressions and body movements to convey exactly what he wanted it in this case, what he didn't want. Hopefully all those years would pay off now when he needed it. Kaito himself behaved very suspiciously the whole day, as he had not pulled a single prank yet and chemistry was the last class they had on that day. Either way he now went insane or that he planned something so out there that he needed to save his energy for this. And Kaito was the fucking Kaito Kid! The more Saguru wandered off the path searching for new explanations to his frebemy's weird behavior, the less the detective wanted to be where he was. Escape sounded great.

He was looking at the door a bit too hopeful, Kaito pointed out, shocking and scaring Saguru once more. He didn't expect him to just pop out of nowhere like that, although in hindsight, he really should have. It was Kaito after all. He just made a dumb beginner mistake by assuming. One should never assume with Kaito.

Kaito, except for not pulling any pranks, still behaved like he cheerful teen persona he had. Kaito was an easygoing kind of person, eccentric and optimistic, but he had also many differences with his day to day persona - nobody should know it better that Saguru. Once the mask falls off, Kaito isn't the genius good looking guy anymore (well, he still is, but) but there are also cracks in his personality, uncertainty and fear, the quest for justice and peace. The Kaito that presented himself to the world was much different from the calm young man, who seemed much more human and vulnerable. When he saw how he acted towards the Detective of the East, not from any kind of personal experience. 

Kaito was now sanding in front of him, just a couple of centimetres shorter than him, and he was looking at him, actually looking as if he was worried. Either for Saguru's health or his sanity. Apparently satisfied, he nodded in a weird gesture that could only be described as 'yeah, It's Kaito, he does weird things'. 

And then, in a bout of insanity Saguru thought he heard him almost whisper: "I didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad, sweety." The voice wasn't a whisper per se, It was very much auditable and clear, but still out of earshot for their classmates. The other teen just continued going on, saying that he had no plans for the evening which was apparently supposed to mean something.

Saguru found out what Kaito meant with that, later in the evening.


End file.
